This Love
by Tunechi Baby
Summary: This love has taken it's toll on House. House tries to convince Cuddy to start a real relationship. One-shot. R&R.


**I'm going to try to update my other stories but this one was bugging me.**

**Disclaimer.**

She was the first to open her eyes as the bright early morning sun crept through his blinds.

_His_ blinds. _His_ place. _His_ bed. Again.

As much as Cuddy didn't want to be here, she couldn't help herself. To put it bluntly; the sex was good. He knew how to please her over and over again. She smiled at the thought.

Thinking back, she can't quite remember their first encounter. All she remembers is that they both had massive hangovers the next morning. They avoided each other the rest of the day after she hurriedly left his apartment that morning. That night, tired of avoiding him, she came over to talk about it and it happened again after he told her he wanted to try out a relationship. She didn't get out an answer before he kissed her. And too turned on to stop him, she let it happen. This became there theme for a couple of nights until one night she told him she didn't want a relationship followed by timidly telling him she wanted to continue the sexual escapade. He didn't turn her down.

She enjoyed it. But this was House. Her jack-ass employee. Her crude employee. Her rude, callous, insensitive, cold, cruel employee. But still hers.

But she didn't want him to be hers. She didn't want to be his.

She was pulled from her thoughts as House turned over and draped his arm possessively across her midsection. She exhaled deeply. He was still sound asleep.

She looked over at the clock. _6:28_.

It was Saturday, he was off but she had meetings in a couple hours. She carefully extracted herself from his grip, which made him frown in his sleep but he didn't wake.

She quickly got dressed. She contemplated on leaving a note, but hell; she never did so why start now? She compromised and made a pot of coffee. She took one of his mugs, filled it with the hot coffee and she left the apartment and House quietly.

XxXxXxX

House awoke several hours later. He noted his bed was empty, although he didn't mind. He knew she had meetings. She only left because of work. He forced himself to believe that and he honestly did. Even though she said she didn't want a relationship; she really did. She was just afraid of commitment; a role that was supposed to be his. But it wasn't: he loved her.

He rolled his eyes at the thought and got out of bed to head to the bathroom. He'd never tell her he loved her. That role of defense he'd always have. He utilized the toilet before heading over to the sink to brush his teeth. Grabbing his toothbrush, he noticed hers was there as well.

He picked it up. It was still dry, which probably meant she left in a hurry as she didn't have time to brush her teeth. He sighed at the thought of her rushing from his apartment; like she was his dirty little secret. She was, but House refused to recognize it. He knew she'd brush her teeth at home; after all, she had to go get dressed. But still.

He left the bathroom and headed for the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. To his surprise, a pot was already made. He smiled as he grabbed a mug and poured some cold coffee in it. He stuck it in the microwave.

House looked over at the clock. _9:48_.

He grabbed the now hot liquid and limped canelessly over to the couch and sat down. After putting his cup on the table and not bothering to turn on the TV, he grabbed his house phone and dialed a number.

"You know I'm in meetings today." Cuddy greeted House.

"Then why'd you answer your phone?" House answered not really caring if he would've interrupted said meetings.

"Luckily, you caught me in-between meetings."

"Well, surely I'm more important than your meetings."

"No." Cuddy answered walking down the hallways of the hospital to return to the conference room.

"Not even a little bit?" House asked stretching out on the couch; bare-chested and in pajama pants.

"No." She pushed open the doors to the conference room only to find it empty. She was hoping someone was there so she could be done talking with House. The next meeting wasn't for another fifteen minutes.

"That's not what I gathered from last night insatiable episodes. I think this morning's meetings were the last thing on your mind. My huge…"

"Okay." She blushed now grateful that no one was in the room.

"I'm just saying." He paused momentarily. "So what're you wearing?"

"Business suit." She replied straightforwardly. "What did you think?"

"That you'd humor me."

"No. "

"What's up with the rejections?" House sighed. "Are you coming over tonight?"

Cuddy quietly gasped. She wasn't prepared for him to ask so early in the morning. "What did you plan on doing all day?"

"I _planned_ on doing you, but since you're not here I'll do The Real Housewives. And by _do _I mean watch. And by watch, I mean… well, watch. So are you coming?"

"Ummm… I can't."

"Why not?" House asked, not thrown off by her answer.

"Dinner with a donor."

"Hmmm… selling yourself for the hospital again, Cuddy?"

"Goodbye House."

"Wait, are you coming over after you sell your soul?" House asked not wanting nothing but to see her naked tonight.

Cuddy hesitated before agreeing. "Yeah." She didn't want to _do_ House too often, in fear that she'll get attached. But since he was asking so nicely, she figured tonight couldn't hurt.

"Great. Don't forget to bring some food…"

"Of course." Cuddy rolled her eyes as one of the board members entered the room.

"…And when you get here make sure you're wearing your black 'Fuck-me' pumps, and a trench coat with nothing under it."

Cuddy blushed and whispered 'good-bye' before hanging up on him.

XxXxXxX

That night, House waited up until two in the morning before he finally realized she probably wasn't coming. Her meeting probably ran over and she was too tired to come over. He had convinced himself of this.

He'd call her in the morning.

XxXxXxX

House awoke the next morning, convinced someone was watching him in his sleep. He was right. Cuddy was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at him.

"You looked peaceful; I didn't want to wake you." He smiled at her. It was a rare genuine smile, which only made Cuddy question. "You're not mad I didn't show up?"

"Yeah, I'm pissed." He answered truthfully as he sat up on the bed. "But I also understand that your work tires you out sometimes."

She wanted to point out that he was being considerate and tease him about it but all she said was, "Yeah." She lied. That wasn't the reason why she didn't come. She overly panicked about being too attached because she was so eager to come. And to think she actually put on the trench coat and pumps.

She didn't want this. At all. That was the truth.

She did, admittedly, want to continue to have sex, though.

He obviously wanted this though. Because his next words were, "Look, Cuddy, I can't do this anymore. We are either in a relationship or were not." That's all he said. He didn't give her an explanation or elaborate. Nothing.

He knew she enjoyed the sex. He did, too. He also wanted a relationship. He knew she was struggling to determine what she actually wanted. So maybe if he pushed her into the relationship, she'd see that that's what she wanted.

She stuttered over her words for a minute before finally settling on "Why?"

"Because." He said. She thought about it for a minute before standing up. He watched her every move intensely. She finally looked him in the eye.

"I don't want a relationship." She said. House was taken back but it didn't show in his features. That's not the response he was expecting. Now it was House's turn to stumble over his words.

"Good bye, House." Before she could take a step, House reached out to grab her hand.

"Don't go." He said standing up and moving directly in front of her. He placed his hands on her hips. "If you don't want a relationship, we don't have to have one." He kissed her softly on the lips. She let him kiss her.

"I just don't know if I can handle it right now, House." He kissed her again, this time she kissed him back.

"I know something else that you can hardly handle." He smirked against her lips. She smiled back.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" She asked.

"I'll show you."

He unbuttoned her pants and she stepped out of them. He gently pushed her onto his bed. He wasted no time taking off her t-shirt and bra. He pulled it off and tossed it haphazardly across the room. Cuddy pushed down House's pants along with his boxers and began to stroke him lightly but quickly sped up her movements.

He began to pump into her hand. He stopped her hand. "This could end early." He slid two fingers into the waistline of her panties and pulled them down too slowly for Cuddy's liking. He came back up and stopped at her heat.

"No." House looked at her in surprise. She hardly ever turned down foreplay. She looked back at him with lustful eyes. "Fuck me." He kissed her sex and came back up and kissed her on the lips.

He teased her opening with the head of his cock, feeling just how ready she actually was. He pushed into her slowly and pulled almost completely out before pushing hard back into her.

Cuddy cried out. "Harder." She demanded.

He obliged keeping up the hard, fast-rhythm pace until Cuddy moaned his name through a powerful orgasm. House continued to pound mercilessly into her. He had her arms pinned above her head. She continued to moan every time House slammed back in her.

He lowered his head to kiss her. She kissed him back trying to get control of herself. He was over stimulating her clit and she couldn't get enough of it. She completely came undone all over again.

"Fuuuuccccckkkk." House carried out as he came in one long hot stream, becoming out of rhythm with his thrust. House slowed down rocking in and out of her before completely stopping. He immediately rolled off of her and she curled up next to him for the first time since they've been having sex. He instantly put his arm around her.

They lay there for quite some time before he felt Cuddy wrap her hand around his dick. He threw his head back at the sensation, becoming completely hard again in no time. She straddled him.

"Insatiable." He smirked at her. They spent the rest of the day having sex and doing things couples do but as a 'non-couple.'

XxXxXxX

Awaking to go to the bathroom at four a.m., House realized that, once again, Cuddy had left. He wasn't taking it this time. He used the bathroom, got dressed, grabbed his keys and left the apartment.

He pulled his bike to the curb in front of Cuddy's house. He didn't bother with the front door. He went around to the side of her house where her bedroom was. He used his cane to knock on it. He saw Cuddy's shadow get up from the bed and walk over to the window.

"What do you want, House?"

"I seriously can't do this anymore. I don't know what it is about me that you don't like…" Cuddy stared at him unbelievably. "…okay it could be a number of things, but I have been nothing but nice to you for about a week."

"A week, House?"

"That's a long time for me." She opened the window fully and he carefully lifted his legs up and over it. She shut the window and closed the blinds. She moved past House to turn on one of her bedroom lamps. She turned and faced him.

"You're right." She conceded.

"Yeah, but that's not the… say what? I'm right?" She nodded. "So what's stopping us from… a relationship?" He asked. They were standing arm's length apart. Cuddy sighed.

"You've given me more reasons to not trust you than you've ever gave me to trust you. I'm afraid that you wouldn't be able to commit. I shouldn't love you."

"But you do love me?" House asked. Cuddy hadn't even realized she let it slip. She began to try to find the right words to negate what she had just said.

"I… I…" Was the best she came up with.

"Cuddy. I love you, too." House closed the distance between them and placed his hands lightly on her hips and kissed her. They continued to kiss; it growing more intense by the second.

"I couldn't say goodbye anymore."

**Song: This Love – Maroon 5  
>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
